hauntedbeastfandomcom-20200213-history
Haunted Beast Wiki:Policies
This page states what is and isn't appropriate on the Haunted Nightmares Wikia. 'General Policies' *Tell others about the site! We'd love to have lots of new contributors! *Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Do not get mad or attack someone just because they don't agree with you. You can discuss it in a civil manner, but if things escalate and get out of hand, an admin''will step in. *Do not use profanity/cursing. It is not tolerated and your comment will be edited. You will get a warning and then a ban for two weeks if it continues. Even censoring your words with asterisks (****) will get you an informal warning. *Do not cyber-bully, harass and/or threaten anyone (members, admins, ''everyone). It is not tolerated and you will get a warning and then a ban for a year if it continues. *Don't ceate pages that have nothing to do with Haunted Nightmares!, or create a page that has already been created before, such as a character page; they will be deleted. You will then get an immediate warning and then a ban if it continues. If you feel the page fits with the Wiki, then contact an admin about it first''and it can be up for discussion if there is valid reasoning. *Don't troll, you will get an immediate ban for one week. *Read these policies; not reading them is not an excuse. If you don't obey these, you will get a warning/ban whether you knew about the rule or not. *Haunted Nightmares is a show aimed at younger kids/teenagers. Therefore, do not post sexual content on pages or in comments. They will be deleted immediately and you will get an immediate ban for three months. If you do it again after your ban is over, you will be banned permanently. (Note: The only place this is allowed is the Innuendo Page. It may not be explicit or you will be banned for three months.) 'Articles' *This Wiki contains ''official ''information about Shake It Up, including in-universe and behind-the-scenes. Users should only post information from official or reliable sources. This includes press releases, and information from the actors' websites (such as Twitter and official sites). Keep in mind that information coming from the actors is subject to change at any time. *Don't make quicks edits such as removing/adding material back and forth, adding material letter by letter, adding and removing periods, etc.; it is not tolerated. While we understand that you want to get your edit count up, it is not in good faith and you will receive an informal warning from an admin with no action taken, which will be your last. If it happens again, you will receive a first formal warning. *Keep comments on topic. You may talk about other topics in the comments sections, but try to keep a majority of the comments on what the page is for. Don't talk about off-topic things 50% of the time you're there; there are pages for that, and you can help them get active by trying to start that discussion there. 'Character Pages' Do not insert false information. We will ask for a verified source if we think something is questionable. You will get a warning and if it continues, a ban. Keep the character pages as general and as factually canon as possible. Things should be from a neutral point of view. Do not add fanon information about ships (i.e. What you feel you see on-screen, even if there's no confirmation; you may see it as a romantic moment when it's not trying to be). You may describe the canon relationships between other characters, but it must be a general representation from the show's point of view. For example, if you are editing the Riley Jones page: Allowed: "Riley and Emma have been friends forever. They met in kindergarden as seen in Haunted Past." Not allowed: It is seen Riley and Emma like each other because they always hug. Character romance/ship talk should be left to the actual ship pages, which are more fanon-oriented. You may discuss it in the comments of the individual character pages, but keep in mind that not everyone ships the character with the same character that you do. For an example of how to edit a character page or what should be on it, see this blog. 'Episode Pages' If you've recently watched an episode, please try and help edit that page with as much factual information as possible. This includes adding images to the episode galleries, adding airdates, guest stars, etc. If you are editing in information on upcoming episodes, provide a source. Either reference it directly on the page (by code), or add the source URL and info into the comments section and an admin or another user will add it if it is reliable. If you don't source information for an upcoming episode, your edit(s) will be reverted, or you will be asked for a source. Speculation about episodes should be kept in the comments section, not as main article content. 'Song Pages' Try and make the lyrics as accurate as possible. If someone edits the lyrics that you put up and you don't agree, you can discuss it with them in a civil manner. Also commenting and asking for opinions on correct lyrics would help greatly by getting input from a group of people. Speculation about what songs are in what episodes should be kept in the comments section, not as main article content. 'Cast Pages' Like character pages, do not insert false information. It is especially important here, as these are real people, with celebrity status, and their information should be as accurate as possible. You are allowed to change the main photos of the cast members if you feel like the current one is outdated. You are encouraged to keep information updated, such as ages when their birthday passes, adding projects (songs, new shows, guest spots, movies, etc.), and adding to their photo galleries. 'Fanon (Shipper) Pages' What is a "ship"? "Ship" is short for "relationship". A ship is a couple/pairing/combination of two (sometimes three) characters (i.e. Deuce and CeCe is known as DeCe). People who support a "ship" are called "shippers". Shippers may support these ships in a romantic or platonic sense. Everyone is different. Therefore, people should not be criticized for their choices in ships. In show pairing pages such as Reuce, ReCe, etc, content is fan opinion. Make sure the content of the pages is agreed upon by the pairing's fan community. If you do not ship the couple, do not edit the page unless it is for punctuation, spelling, removing vandalism, etc. If you don't like a certain pairing and are found vandalizing a page, you will get an immediate ban. This also goes for character pages. (please see Ship Bashing for more info). For a majority of the time, keep it on-topic. Let's say you are on the GeCe page, try to only talk about GeCe! Not Reuce or Cy or Cinka or whatever. Keep everything centered on GeCe. Same goes for every single other ship page, like Runther, Reuce, DeCe, etc. We don't want to see fanart or videos or fangirling over Cinka or something on the Deucina page. Keep it focused on the ship the page is for. You can post some fanart on other couples in the comments, but don't keep it exclusively there; share it on the appropriate page, too. * If it's a same-gender couple, do not add innapropriate stuff. *Allowed: Riley and Emma are like sisters. * Not Allowed: Riley and Emma are dating because they always hug. 'Ship bashing' Ship bashing is when someone talks badly about another ship. Ship bashing is not accepted. If you don't like a ship, don't go to the page. You will get a warning and, depending on what you said or did, a ban. (Note: Users may kindly bash a rivaling ship on their page. For example, a DeCe shipper may say they don't understand Reuce on the DeCe page and explain why they don't. If Reuce fans see this, they should have enough respect not to leave a rude comment on the DeCe page or complain about it on the Reuce page.) Only bring up opposing pairings in a constructive way. For instance: Allowed: "(Your ship) and (opposing ship) both had some moments in the last episode, however I found (your ship)'s to be more inspiring." "I totally agree, (your ship) is the cutest!". Not Allowed: "(Opposing ship) will never happen! LOL" "(Opposing ship) is a horrible pairing. They don't even look good together." No fandom/fan bashing. Fandoms/Fans are people, not fictional ships. This is labeled as a form of bullying. You will get an immediate warning. Bullying in any form is not tolerated. 'User Pages''' You are encouraged to personalize your user profile page if you'd like. However, do not post inapporpriate content, or you will get a warning. You may post things that are not SIU-related on your user page, but please try to limit unrelated photos, and categorize them as "User Images". Do not, under any circumstance, edit another user's profile page. Do not vandalize, remove, or add anything. You will get an informal warning which will escalade into a 1st, 2nd, and final warning, then a ban if it continues. You can leave a message on their Message Wall if you want, but we draw the line at editing someone's user page. Admins may edit people's user pages if they are improperly categorized or contain inappropriate material.